


Gone but Not Forgotton

by theladyseraphina



Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyseraphina/pseuds/theladyseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny run onto someone fron Danny's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone but Not Forgotton

Danny and Steve were in a bar, relaxing after a long week of work. Kono and Chin had just left for a  
family gathering and they were debating carrying on in the bar restaurant or heading to Steve’s for a  
steak on the lanai, when a voice called out. “Tumbler? Is that you?”

Danny stood stock still in shock and then turned towards the voice. “Memphis Raines! It’s been a  
long time, my friend. What on earth are you doing in this pineapple infested hellhole? “Danny asked  
with a small smirk at Steve.

“Just on holiday man, and you? I thought you said you were going back to Jersey for good?”

“I tried,” Danny replied, “but after the divorce Rachel moved out here with my daughter so I had to  
follow.”

Steve crowded up close behind Danny and looked down at the newcomer. “Danno, aren’t you going  
to introduce me to your friend?”

Danny looked over his shoulder at Steve and grinned. “Back off, you goof. This is Memphis Raines.  
I was good friends with his younger brother, Kip, a long time ago and he helped us out of a bit of a  
spot. Memphis, this is Steve McGarrett, my partner.”

The two men shook hands and not long after they were all headed back to Steve’s for a few  
Longboards.

“So are you still in the business?” Memphis asked Danny after a couple of beers and Danny collapsed  
with laughter. “Nah, man,” he replied after collecting himself. “Got out after that situation was over  
and went straight. I work in the real world now.”

“He’s a real asset to my team,” Steve said, smiling at Danny. “I’m very glad I roped him in.”

“What do you guys do?” Memphis was in the middle of asking when Danny’s phone rang.

“Detective Williams,” Danny said as he wandered to the kitchen with his phone. “Oh, hello  
Governor. About those requisition forms...”

“A cop?” Memphis asked, staring at Steve. “Tumbler became a cop? Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “We run the Five-0 task force for the Governor.”

“Damn,” Memphis grinned. “So, not working auto theft then?”

“Not really,” said Steve. “We mostly do major crime cases. Why would you think Danno would work  
auto theft?”

“Let me tell you a story,” Memphis said, still grinning.

When Danny returned both Memphis and Steve were smirking at him. “Oh no, you didn’t, Memphis!  
Babe, don’t believe a word this man tells you.”

“So, Danno, why is it that you go on about my driving so much, when I hear you were a bit of a wild  
one behind the wheel yourself?”

As Danny started in on what was shaping up to be an epic rant, Steve and Memphis clinked their  
beers together and sat back to enjoy the show.

Steve smiled. It was a good day when he learned something new about his partner and lover, and  
the fact that Danny had been a car thief was something Steve would never have imagined.


End file.
